Operation Drunk Sleepover
by BrittanaLove18
Summary: Seeing the Santana she doesn't know, Brittany decides to organise a glee girls sleepover. Drunken times ahead. Rated T. One-Shot


One shot

Prompt: Glee girls sleep over, Brittany knows Santana wishes she could've come out herself and so asks the girls to pretend to be drunk enough to have forgotten so Santana can have that, brittana come out and drunk clingy Rachel becomes a human octopus to Santana promising to protect her (she is actually drunk)

I got this prompt from a tumblr user. Warmed to the idea straight away, so here is the fic :)

Ships: Brittana  
Rating: T  
Time Frame: I guess from 3x06 onwards

Operation Drunk Sleepover

Horror. Pure horror. That's how Santana would describe her Tuesday afternoon. When Finn outed her, she didn't know whether to cry or turn around and punch his face in. It hurt. Someone managed to penetrate her hard exterior and get to her weakness.

She loves Brittany with all her heart. She only wishes she could of come out herself.

The next day, when Brittany came to pick her up to go to school, she sensed the change in her girlfriend. Gone was the small smile she wore whenever they saw each other.

It broke her heart to see Santana like that. Which is why as soon as she was in math 30 minutes later, she had a quiet word with Mercedes. The teacher was gobbling on about algebra, so they both payed no attention.

'I'm worried Mercedes. She looks like one of those ghosts you see on elm street.'

'Yeah, Satan isn't her usual self.'

'Maybe if we all pretend we don't know, she might think we all have forgotten?'

Mercedes tapped her chin at that. 'That's not a bad idea. And it provides the perfect opportunity to have a long overdue glee girl sleepover.'

'Spread the word.' Brittany replied, then looked down at her book and sighed at the complicated equations.

_Later that day_

'Ok here's the plan.' Brittany says to her friends in gym. Santana is stretching on the other side of the gym, so Brittany skipped over to the glee girls.

'If we all pretend to be drunk at the sleepover and deny what we heard this week, I'm pretty sure it'll take Santana's mind off what happened.'

The girls all exchange looks, Rachel looking torn. 'Can I still get drunk to make it believable?'

Brittany goes to reply but Santana walks over and the girls skip off to stretch.

'Hey Britt Britt, everything ok?'

'Yeah, hey the girls are having a sleepover on Friday, wanna go?'

'Is there booze?'

'Yes.'

'Ok. Besides I don't want to be home when my abula might be there.'

'She still not talking to you?' Brittany says with those sad eyes.

Santana shakes her head. Brittany hugs her, but are interrupted by the P.E teacher shouting.

_Friday night_

The liquor cabinet is opened, and Rachel scrambles to pick up a bottle of rum. 'Easy there Rachel, we have all night to get drunk.' Tina says.

Quinn couldn't make it because of the monthly church group she goes to.

The room is all set up with the cushions set in a circle and the popcorn in the microwave.' Everyone is here now, so let's play a drinking game!' Brittany then says quietly. 'Remember, create the illusion that we've had loads of drinks even if you've only had a few.'

She rejoins Santana in the lounge room to pick up her drinking cup.

'Alrighty lets play I never.' Sugar offers.

Collective groans circle the girls. 'I'm gonna be drunk by the 5 I never.' Brittany says happily. Santana smiles, while Rachel pours another drink.

'I never kissed a girl.' Brittany states. She drinks, as well as a cautious Santana and surprisingly Mercedes.

'NO. Details Miss Jones!' Sugar exclaims.

Mercedes launches into a story about her primary school days, while Santana whispers in Brittany's ear. 'Have they forgotten what happened this week?'

Brittany shrugs, hiding a smile. 'It seems that way.'

10 minutes later and the girls are tipsy, and now it's time for operation drunk to commence.

'Who dares me to do a nudie run on the front lawn?!' Rachel shouts.

'I DO I do!' Sugar slurs back.

Mercedes and Tina chant but it comes out as a slurred words.

Santana joins in, oblivious to the other girls current plan.

Rachel strips down, and runs outside, singing at the top of her voice, waking several neighbours.

'HOLY SHIT! I'm going to send this to Finn.' Tina says with a smirk.

Rachel does a dance, then winks at Tina's phone.

'That felt invigorating.' Rachel says once one of the neighbours threatened to call the fuzz and ended her nudie run.

The girls all return to their spots on their sleeping bags.

The next 20 minutes was filled with a heated debate about actors and movies that shouldn't have been remade. Rachel was knocking back shots in the corner, while the rest went to fill their cups with water.

The conversation moved to hot actresses, and Santana had a brainwave. She sensed that because of the girls state, they wouldn't recall the horrible way of how she was outed.

She always imagined that when she did choose to come out, it would be around friends and she would be ready, and not pushed.

She decided that maybe she could do it again. And it would be cathartic.

She took a deep breath and turned to the girls, who were slapping each other over what looked like the last block of chocolate.

'Guys I have something to say.'

They momentarily stop fighting, letting the chocolate fall in Tina's cup, earning a angry look from Rachel.

'Being here tonight, I've felt the most comfortable I have in a while. You guys are all amazing And also, that I..I'm gay.'

She looks at her friends faces, each with a smile.

'And I'm in love with Brittany.'

Linking their hands now, she smiles at Brittany who returns it. 'I love you so much Santana.'

A sea of 'congratulations' and 'happy for you' follow, while Rachel, who was previously eyeing the chocolate in the drink, crawled across to Santana and flung her arms around her shoulders.

'Now youu remember San..tan..a that I got yourr back and will fight off anyone who dares to m..mess with you.'

She doesn't let go of Santana, instead she puts her legs up, practically laying on Santana, who is giving the rest of the group a stern look.

'How much you had to drink Rachel?' Tina asks.

Rachel counts on her fingers.

'Dunno. I can't feel my face. Maybe it decided to go walk about. HEY Brittannyy will you check to see if I shallowed it?'

_Yep she's really drunk, everyone thinks._

'Nice going Berry.' Mercedes says picking up the discarded cups.

Brittany watching the scene next to her can't help but feel jealously at this human octopus all over her girl.

'Hey, that's enough Rachel. Stop hogging my girl.'

Santana breaths out a sigh of relief when Rachel gets up to dance randomly in the kitchen.

'Thanks babe, man hands is such a clingy drunk. And who knew you could be so jealous? That's kinda hot'

Brittany smirks and kisses Santana passionately, while their friends cheered and clapped like it was a concert.

Santana blushes from the embarrassment, Brittany giggles at the blushing girl in her arms.

Watching how adorable Brittany's giggle is, Santana smiles and returns the kiss.


End file.
